Guren Type-02
| last = | design = | other = }} The Guren Mk-II (紅蓮弐式, Guren Nishiki, lit. Crimson Lotus Type-02) was a prototype Knightmare Frame model designed by Indian engineer Rakshata Chawla, manufactured by Japan, and built by the Kyoto House. It is radically different from its Britannian counterparts, and its technology is on par with most seventh generation Knightmare Frames, a fact that is a source of pride for its manufacturers. The later Gekka models were based on the Guren's technology. Unlike Britannian made Knightmare cockpits, the Guren Mk-II features an unconventional pilot seat shaped in the form of a motorbike seat, and a helm-like outgrowth surrounding its retractable head. The only existing unit is in the possession of the Order of the Black Knights and piloted by Kallen Kozuki. Design and development The Guren Mk-II's main weapon is its silver right hand. The hand stands out from the otherwise red-painted mech, terminating in clawed fingers, and it can extend at the elbow for a surprise attack. Stored within the palm is the Radiant Wave Surger (輻射波動, Fukushahadō lit. radiation surge), a powerful microwave radiation emitter. By grabbing onto an enemy Knightmare and activating the emitter, the Guren Mk-II can fry the enemy's electronics and warp the frame itself, not only rendering the unfortunate machine completely unsalvageable, but often damaging the pilot's ejection system, usually ensuring that the pilot will perish with his craft. While not designed as such, the Radiant Wave Surger can also function as a shield. It has been shown to block the lances of enemy Knightmares, bullets from Knightmare rifles, and a shell from the Lancelot's VARIS rifle. The arm is destroyed in the battle of Tokyo, but is replaced with a slimmer, three-fingered version in the second. Aside from its Fukushahadō, the Guren Mk-II possesses a small fork knife, a machine-cannon on its left arm, and a single Slash Harken. The Guren Mk-II's speed and strength can also easily match the Lancelot's. Its lack of long-range weapons make it a close-combat model suited for a defensive position in combat, however Kallen's skill in piloting make it a formidable offensive weapon. Operational history The Guren is first seen in episode 10 where it is delivered by the Kyoto Group to the Black Knights who quickly put it to use. It plays a key role in the Battle of Narita where it first uses it's Fukushahadō to disrupt the water table of the mountain, causing a massive mudslide that wipes out most of the Britannian forces. After single-handedly defeating Jeremiah Gottwald in his Sutherland , Kallen proceeds in the Guren to duel Cornelia in her Gloucester' and is about to deliver the final blow but is interupted by Suzaku in the Lancelot. The Guren and Lacelot fight for the first time and although the Guren gains the upper hand, destroying one of the Lancelot's MVS and successfully blocking all of its attacks, the battle is stopped when the Guren falls down a cliff when the ground beneath it gives way. The force of the fall ends up breaking the Fukushahadō which prompts Zero to have the Black Knights retreat.' Specifications Gallery Guren Mk II - Original - Line Art.jpg|Original Arm Attachment guren 2 shiki.jpg|Guren in a fighting pose References External links Category:The Black Knights